Marion Zimmer Bradley
Writing for over 4 decades, she is best known for her Darkover science fantasy series and her Arthurian masterpiece, The Mists of Avalon. She also edited anthologies for 14 years and published Marion Zimmer Bradley's FANTASY Magazine. Marion Zimmer Bradley Books Pseudonyms * Lee Chapman * John Dexter * Miriam Gardner * Valerie Graves * Morgan Ives * Elfrieda Rivers (also Alfrida Rivers and Elfrida Rivers) * Astara Zimmer (also Astra Zimmer and Astra Zimmer Bradley) Books Series Atlantean series * Web of Light (1983) * Web of Darkness (1983) * The Fall of Atlantis (1987) (omnibus edition of Web of Light and Web of Darkness) Avalon series * The Mists of Avalon (1983) (Illustrated by Braldt Bralds) * The Forest House (1993) (with Diana L. Paxson) * Lady of Avalon (1997) (with Diana L. Paxson) * Priestess of Avalon (2000) (with Diana L. Paxson) * Ancestors of Avalon (2004) (written by Diana L. Paxson) * Ravens of Avalon (2007) (written by Diana L. Paxson) * Sword of Avalon (2009) (written by Diana L. Paxson) Colin MacLaren series * The Inheritor (1984) * Dark Satanic (1988) (published already in 1972 by Berkley, NY) * Witch Hill (1990) (published possibly already in 1972 by Greenleaf under the pseudonym Valerie Graves) * Heartlight (1998) Shadow's Gate series (ghostwritten by Rosemary Edghill) * Ghostlight (1995) (Illustrated by Mark Hess) * Witchlight (1996) (Illustrated by Mark Hess) * Gravelight (1997) * Heartlight (1998) Darkover series * Genre: Sci Fi/Fantasy, colonization * Theme: Colonization, Stranded on a new planet, psi abilities The Clingfire trilogy * The Fall of Neskaya (2001) (with Deborah J. Ross) * Zandru's Forge (2003) (with Deborah J. Ross) * A Flame in Hali (2004) (with Deborah J. Ross) Glenraven series (with Holly Lisle) * Glenraven (1996) * In the Rift (1998) Survivors series (with Paul Edwin Zimmer - Her Brother) * Hunters of the Red Moon (1973) * The Survivors (1979) Stand Alone * Falcons of Narabedla (1957) * The Door Through Space (1961) * Seven from the Stars (1961) * The Colours Of Space (1963) * Castle Terror (1965) * Souvenir of Monique (1967) * Bluebeard's Daughter (1968) * The Brass Dragon (1970) * In the Steps of the Master – The Sixth Sense #2 (1973) (based on television series The Sixth Sense, created by Anthony Lawrence) * Hunters of the Red Moon (1973) (novelette) * The Jewel of Arwen (1974) (novelette) * The Parting of Arwen (1974) (novelette) * Can Ellen Be Saved? '' (1975) (adaptation of a teleplay by Emmett Roberts) * ''The Endless Voyage (1975) * Drums of Darkness (1976) * The Ruins of Isis (1978) * The Catch Trap (1979) * The Endless Universe (1979) (rewrite of The Endless Voyage) * The House Between the Worlds (1980) * Survey Ship (1980) * The Colors of Space (1983) (unabridged edition) * Night's Daughter (1985) * Warrior Woman (1985) * The Firebrand (1987) * Black Trillium (1990) (with Julian May and Andre Norton) * Lady of the Trillium (1995) (with Elisabeth Waters, initially uncredited) * Tiger Burning Bright (1995) (with Mercedes Lackey and Andre Norton) * The Gratitude of Kings (1997) (with Elisabeth Waters) Short story collections * The Dark Intruder and Other Stories (1964) * The Best of Marion Zimmer Bradley (1985) * Jamie and Other Stories (1988) * Marion Zimmer Bradley's Darkover (Darkover collection) (1993) Anthologies * The Best of Marion Zimmer Bradley's Fantasy Magazine (1994) * The Best of Marion Zimmer Bradley's Fantasy Magazine – Vol. II (1995) (with Elisabeth Waters) Darkover anthologies (See also Darkover series) (edited by Marion Zimmer Bradley, with some short stories by her, but mostly by other writers) Other anthologies * Greyhaven (1983) (with Paul Edwin Zimmer) * Lythande (1986) (with Vonda N. McIntyre) * Marion Zimmer Bradley's Fantasy Magazine (1988–2000) * Marion Zimmer Bradley's Fantasy Worlds (1998) * Spells of Wonder (1989) * Sword and Sorceress series (1984–2013) (edited by Marion Zimmer Bradley, after her death by Elisabeth Waters and Diana L. Paxson) Novels under pen names * Writing under the pseudonym Lee Chapman ** I am a Lesbian (1962) * Writing under the pseudonym John Dexter ** No Adam for Eve (1966) * Writing under the pseudonym Miriam Gardner ** My Sister, My Love (1963) ** Twilight Lovers (1964) ** The Strange Women (1967) * Writing under the pseudonym Morgan Ives ** Spare Her Heaven (1963) ** Anything Goes (1964) ** Knives of Desire (1966) References For more information see Wikipedia Category:Sci Fi Authors Category:Fantasy Authors